


Transmissions to Zero

by InconvenientImmortal



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Featuring: Wily as a dad with high expectations and Forte as...Forte, Gen, Wily Family, fic art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InconvenientImmortal/pseuds/InconvenientImmortal
Summary: Two forgotten messages that never reached Zero. A sequel of sorts to"Letters to X".





	Transmissions to Zero

**Author's Note:**

> This was so short, I wasn't sure if I should post it as a stand-alone or stick it in my 'Megabytes' collection, but since I posted "Letters to X" by itself, I decided to do the same for this story. Happy 30th Anniversary Megaman, and welcome back!

_Sometimes, in the long weeks and months Dr. Wily spent building his final creation, he talked aloud to himself. Bits and pieces were recorded in his lab, and in the deepest recesses of Zero’s damaged memory banks._

You are Zero, DWN∞, my greatest creation, or my final failure.

You’re named Zero because I have zero expectations for you; all my other robots have been huge letdowns. I really shouldn’t be trying the same old tactics time and time again, especially since Forte was such a spectacular failure, but it’s hard to teach an old dog new tricks, so to speak, and I really don’t have any other hobbies.

That being said, you have something the Robot Masters don’t, and I’m not just talking about the four feet of nigh indestructible hair that cost me a fortune. I took a gamble with your programming; I incorporated a…certain energy source I encountered some time ago. You’re more than a Robot Master now, more than an android even. There is nothing else like you in the world.

You don’t appear to be adapting well to my modifications however; the energy made you stronger certainly, but also as stubborn and rebellious as Forte. Perhaps even more so. I’ve programmed a counter-measure to negate any bouts of excess aggression, a forced reboot if you will, but hopefully I’ll be able to resolve the error in your programming before that bit of code becomes necessary. We’ll see if my streak of bad luck continues. Regardless, I highly doubt the energy sources I’m drawing upon will prove more harmful than beneficial…to you anyways. Undoubtedly, that blue brat will get in the way and undo all my hard work if my calculations prove to be wrong after all. It’s pathetic to say, but I’m almost used to his meddling after all these years. But you aren’t like the Robot Masters he’s faced before—no, you’re something…something new. I don’t think even Megaman could fight and win against you without making a heavy sacrifice. I highly doubt it will ever come to that though, especially given my track record and my Robot Masters’ no-win streak against him, but a man can dream.

I know Thomas had a similar idea in mind; leaving behind a final pinnacle of his work. Whether it’s meant to be a compilation of all his current robotics knowledge or a last attempt to upstage me is anyone’s guess. I haven’t seen the android, but from what I’ve gathered, it’s called ‘X’; though knowing my old friend’s naming theme, that’s likely a placeholder. It’s entirely possible, probable even, that by the time you and this ‘X’ are finished, neither Thomas nor I will be around to see the impact you leave on the world. Of course, I have made plans to keep some part of myself around to ensure I witness the eventual defeat of Light’s last son, but he’s probably making the same preparations (not that I’m complaining—victory wouldn’t be as sweet if I couldn't gloat in his face). Not even death can keep us from trying to one-up each other, it seems. Eternal rival or no, it’s nice knowing some things will never change.

There’s no sense in trying to take over the world when I’m dead, so I’ll make this one request of you instead: destroy Light’s legacy once and for all—defeat his son and prove that I, without a doubt, am the _true_ superior robotics genius. Barring that; don’t make a mockery of me and my work, and don’t tarnish my reputation.

Make me proud, son.

_—End of recording—_

* * *

  

_A note, crumpled and forgotten in Zero’s capsule, lost long before anyone had a chance to read it, and a single recording left by mistake._

Wily doesn’t think I know about this secret lab he’s been hiding you in. For a self-proclaimed ‘evil genius’, he underestimates me too much. Even Blues doesn’t know what he’s building (I don’t think, but that guy’s hard to read. He probably figures the old man’s up to something, anyways). I don’t get what Wily sees in you—he’s already calling you his ‘greatest creation’ and you haven’t even been activated yet. Your programming looks buggy as hell too, whatever new abilities he’s trying to code are probably going to leave you with a glitchy computer virus instead, not that I care. What kind of a name is ‘Zero’ anyways? Stupid, that’s what. Wily probably meant for it to sound cool and intimidating, like ‘ _reduce the world to zero_ ’ or something equally dumb. Guess ‘Zero’ is pretty fitting though, since you’re nothing compared to me.

I know Light’s building another robot too; that’s probably where Wily got the idea to make you in the first place. I doubt he’s ever had another original idea since coming up with me. I only caught a glimpse of Light’s design, but it looked like an upgraded older version of Megaman. Clearly, I’m already so perfect Wily couldn’t think of a better version of me, so he built you instead.

Whatever plans the old man has for you—be it replacing me as his “strongest creation” or defeating Megaman—I don’t really care. Stay away from Megaman, and this ‘Megaman 2.0’. If you destroy it, that’s going to make Megaman want to fight you, not me, and he’s _MY_ rival. I don’t want you getting in the way of that, so if you know what’s good for you, you’ll back off and leave them both alone.

I guess none of this really matters since I don’t know when you’re going to wake up, or if you’ll even remember this conversation (or if Wily bothered programming you with the ability to read, which makes my note pointless), but whatever. One way or another, I’m gonna prove who the strongest robot actually is. Still…it wouldn’t hurt to have a new opponent around the place for sparring practice. It gets boring fighting the other DWNs over and over again; they’re not a challenge anymore. Besides, Quickman never shuts up, Metalman’s always busy sharpening his blades, Shadowman’s almost as annoying as Blues, and the rest of them are just as bad. I wouldn’t mind training with you once in a while, if only to show you how the strongest robot _REALLY_ fights, since Wily obviously doesn’t know what he’s doing. He only made me to be so great by fluke, the rest of his creations are pathetic.

At least it’ll be nice not being the youngest robot around here anymore. The others act so high and mighty just because Wily built them first, as if that automatically makes them superior. Knowing them, they’ll probably try and haze you. You’d better take care of that hair of yours, that’ll be their first target (I know it’d be mine, anyways). Flashman might cut it off so he can finally make hair of his own (he’s been complaining about it for _years_ , maybe taking yours would finally get him to shut up). I wouldn’t mind training you to keep them off your back, I guess.

I still think your design’s dumb and you look like a girly-bot, but that’s Wily’s fault, not yours. Maybe I’ll get lucky and you won’t be as disappointing as my other siblings are. Guess I’ll have to wait and see what happens when you wake up.

Later, “little brother”, heh.

_—End of recording—_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I had this short in mind for a while. I wanted to have it done in time for the anniversary but BOY, that sure didn't happen! The holidays are always hectic; hopefully you all had good ones though! Happy New Year everyone!
> 
> I originally wrote the outline for this fic as a joke, but it got a little more serious the more I worked on it, so now it's a bit of both? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ (I guess that sort of fits the theme of the Classic series though!) I wasn't sure whether or not I should include Blues in this, since Wily technically adopted him and I'm sure if Blues knew about X, he would've known about Zero, but I ultimately decided against it since his message would've had a completely different tone than the others (and it would've undermined the one he left for X).
> 
> The Wily family's got issues, but I think they all still care about each other in their own weird, wacky way.


End file.
